$g(x) = 4x-1$ $f(x) = 2x+3(g(x))$ $ g(f(2)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(2)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(2) = (2)(2)+3(g(2))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(2)$ $g(2) = (4)(2)-1$ $g(2) = 7$ That means $f(2) = (2)(2)+(3)(7)$ $f(2) = 25$ Now we know that $f(2) = 25$ . Let's solve for $g(f(2))$ , which is $g(25)$ $g(25) = (4)(25)-1$ $g(25) = 99$